


Better Together

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Sara meets Lisa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Young Sara shoplifting is canon. (First season Arrow) Like I said…you can usually tell what I’m currently watching.  
> dctvladiesappreciation Day 1, Favorite Female Characters

Lisa Snart stared intently at Sara Lance over the rim of her beer bottle. Sara endured the scrutiny with good grace, knowing how important this meeting was to Leonard. 

“You’re beautiful,” Lisa finally said. 

“Thank you.” 

“Lenny always did have an eye for pretty things.” 

“’Course. That explains Mick,” Sara deadpanned. 

Both women laughed then, a bit easier with one another. 

“It used to make our old man crazy, sometimes. He’d be casing a museum, and Lenny would get distracted by some painting or something.” 

“Still happens occasionally.” 

Lisa cocked her head to one side. “No. Not really. Lenny doesn’t steal stuff anymore.” 

“Sure he does,” Sara laughed, recalling several incidents of pick pocketing and pilfering, some of it mission related, others just for entertainment. 

Lisa shook her head. “He’s changed, since he went on that ship. Since he met you.” 

“That was his choice,” Sara said gently. “We - all of us - were chosen for that mission because we were people that history forgot. We **_chose_** to change that, to become something else.” 

“Something better?” 

“Jury’s still out on that.” 

Lisa looked down at the battered tabletop. “That’s another thing. Me and Lenny, we’re just a pair of common crooks. You grew up in a normal family. Your dad’s a cop; your sister was a D.A.” 

“Lisa, I know I had it a lot easier than you and Len, growing up, but it wasn’t perfect, and I was no angel. When I was a teenager, I got busted for shoplifting.” 

Lisa looked up. “So did I. My old man gave me a split lip for that. Not for the stealing…for getting caught. Lenny showed me how not to get caught again.” 

They both laughed a little at the thought of Leonard Snart, teacher of life skills. 

“My point is,” Sara continued, “I’m no storybook princess. I ran off with my sister’s boyfriend. I became a trained assassin. But my past doesn’t define my future. Neither does your brother’s. I know he’s no knight in shining armor, but I think he’s the best man he can be, given the way you grew up. I think having you in his life - someone to love and take care of - is a huge part of that. 

“We’re not perfect, but I think we make each other better. I always kinda thought that was what love was.” 

“I wouldn’t know,” Lisa muttered. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. I’ve heard there’s this really smart guy at Star Labs -”

“My brother has a big mouth.” 

“Your brother loves you,” Sara corrected gently. 

“Us.” 

“Us,” Sara agreed. 

“I always thought I’d like to have a sister,” Lisa said tentatively. 

“I know I always did,” Sara replied.


End file.
